Abschied für immer?
by Starfi
Summary: Inu Yasha, Kikyo, Kagome... bei 3en ist einer zu viel? Wer wird es in diesem Fall sein?Und was passiert, wenn Kagome sich freiwillig zurück zieht und Kikyo sogar noch ein besseres Leben ermöglicht?


Kapitel 1: Aufbruch

"Wieso willst du das wissen, Kagome?" Argwöhnisch betrachtete die Alte das junge Mädchen vor sich. "Warum siehst du mich so mißtrauisch an, Kaede? Ich frage mich nur, wie die alte Hexe damals einfach meine Seele rauben konnte, wie das funktioniert. Schließlich ist ein Teil davon in Kikyo zurück geblieben. Wie kann das funktionieren? Nimmt meine Körper keinen Schaden, wenn Teile meiner Seele fehlen?" Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr der alten Frau. "Das sind komplizierte Vorgänge, die du meinst. Dir wurde damals durch eine bestimmte Tinktur die Seele entzogen. Doch du hast gekämpft und dir deine Seele, jedenfalls das meiste davon, zurück geholt. Dir entsteht kein größerer Schaden, du wirst nur körperlich schwächer. Jedoch könnte es sein - eine bekannte Nebenwirkung - dass Eigenschaften von dir verloren gehen, wenn Teile deiner Seele fehlen. Zufrieden?" Doch Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Was für Zutaten benötigt man für solch eine Mixtur?" "Kagome, du hast etwas vor! Raus mit der Sprache!" Kagome wog gedanklich ab, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ihr Vorhaben auf eigene Faust umsetzen oder doch versuchen, Kaede für die Sache zu gewinnen. Sie entschied sich für letzteres. "Kaede, ich bitte dich, mir zu helfen. Ich will einen weiteren Teil meiner Seele an Kikyo weitergeben." Kagome konnte hören, wie Kaede scharf den Atem einzog. "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst! Mal abgesehen von den Gefahren für dich... Kikyos Zeit ist doch schon längst abgelaufen. Sie bleibt nur durch fremde, tote Seelen am Leben." "Eben! Und die benötigt sie nicht mehr, wenn sie mehr Seele in sich hätte." "Vergiß es! Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo ja und auch Kikyo würden das niemals zulassen! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum du sie unter diesem fadenscheinigem Vorwand weggeschickt hast." Stunden zuvor hatte Kagome so getan, als hätte sie einen weiteren Splitter des Kristalls ausgemacht, jedoch wolle sie selbst nicht mitkommen, da sie sich nicht wohl fühle.

Seit Kikyo zu ihnen dazu gestoßen war, hatte sich alles verändert. Jeden Tag mußte Kagome die Blicke ertragen, die Inu Yasha und das neue Mitglied im Team tauschten. Kikyo hatte quasi ihre Rolle übernommen. Sie hatten die gleichen Fähigkeiten, das heißt, Kikyo konnte sogar alles noch viel besser als Kagome. Nun hatte diese beschlossen, dem Leiden der beiden ein ende zu bereiten. Kagome war sich darüber klar, dass Kikyo sie haßte. Daran konnte auch nichts die Tatsache ändern, dass Kagome die Wiedergeburt ihrer Seele war. Denn in Kikyos Augen war Kagome eine potentielle Rivalin. In jedem Kampf war Inu Yasha immer zu Erst bei Kagome, ging er doch davon aus, dass die ehemalige Priesterin alleine zu Recht kam.

Kagome redete weiter auf Kaede ein. "Siehst du nicht, wie deine Schwester leidet? Sie muß ihren Körper mit toten Seelen auffüllen. Das könnte sich für immer erledigen. Sie wurde zu unrecht damals aus dem Leben gerissen. Sie könnte all das verpasste nachholen, ja auch die Zeit mit Inu Yasha. Er liebt sie immer noch genauso wie damals. Ich möchte da nicht mehr zwischen stehen." "Aber Kagome. So weit ich das beurteilen kann, hat er mindestens die selben Gefühle für die wie für Kikyo." "Ja vielleicht. Aber ich werde ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen. Wo soll das Enden? Ich komme aus einer völlig anderen Zeit und muß dahin zurück. Meine Familie, Freunde, die Schule... Dinge, die mir wichtig sind. Hier werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht." Flehentlich sah sie ihre ehemalige Lehrmeisterin an. "Ich bitte dich!" Niedergeschlagen ließ Kaede den Kopf sinken. Also gut. Die Zutaten habe ich hier. Es wird einen Moment dauern, bis ich alles vorbereitet habe. Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden hier?" "Was soll mit ihnen sein? Ich breche die Zelte ab. Nichts hält mich hier."

"Inu Yasha, was ist mir dir los?" Ruckartig ließ Inu Yasha den Kopf hochschnellen und blickte Kikyo einen kurzen Moment lang in die Augen, senkte dann wieder den Blick und sagte in seinem gewöhnlichen barschen Ton: "Was soll mit mir los sein? Gar nichts!" Ein verächtliches Schnauben war zu hören. "Ja sicher. Mir ist schon klar, dass du dir Sorgen um Kagome machst." Darauf wußte er nichts zu erwidern, denn es traf zu. Der Abschied von ihr hatte so endgültig geklungen. Als wenn sie sich niemals wieder sehen würden. Er schalt sich gedanklich selbst, dass das Unsinn sei. Sie würden den Splitter holen und dann ins Dorf zurückkehren. Ein riesiger Patscher war zu vernehmen. Inu Yasha drehte sich um und mußte unweigerlich lachen. Auf Mirokus Kopf stellte sich eine riesige Beule zur Schau. "Miroku, wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, auch nur einen Finger auf meine Schulter zu legen, breche ich dir sämtliche Körperteile! Hast du es jetzt endlich verstanden! Und sowas nennt sich Mönch! TZ!" Sangos Puterrotes Gesicht war über den Geschlagenen gebeugt und der hatte Sternchen in den Augen. "Genau!" kam die quitschige Stimme von Chiaras Rücken. "Wie oft hat dir das Kagome auch schon gesagt. Aber wer nicht hören will..." Ein ärgerliches Räuspern unterbrach das Geplenkel. "Könnten wir jetzt bitte weitergehen?" Es kamen keine Widerworte, denn jeder konnte sich denken, warum sich Kikyos Laune so rapide verschlechtert hatte. Sie haßte jegliche Andeutungen auf Kagome.

Wie auch schon Monate zuvor lag Kagome wieder in einer Art riesiger Wanne. "Ich habe die Zutaten nicht so hoch dosiert, da du ja deine Seele nicht vollständig verlieren willst. Und du solltest dich hinterher gründlich waschen. Ich sage nur eine Zutat: Schlangenblut." Doch das alles tangierte Kagome recht wenig. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Inu Yasha. Nie wieder würde sie ihn sehen. Sie würde endlich mit dem leidigen Thema abschließen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es gewiss eine Zeit andauern würde, bis sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken verbannt hatte. Aber nachdem sie alles durchdacht hatte, hielt sie diesen Schritt für absolut notwendig. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr die Luft knapp wurde. Alles wie damals. Sie rang nacht luft und schweres Keuchen war au ihrem Brustkorb zu vernehmen. Mit unglücklicher Miene stand die Hexe daneben. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Inu Yasha mir ihr machen würde, wenn er das erfahren würde. Plötzlich fuhr ein gleißendes licht aus Kagomes Körper hervor und bahnte sich seinen Weg in Richtung Kikyo.

Kapitel 2: Verschwunden

"Jetzt reicht es mir! Wir hätten schon längst den blöden Splitter haben müssen! Deine kleine Freundin scheint ja keine besondere Könnerin zu sein." "Aber sie hat uns wenigstens nicht ständig angegriffen so wie gewisse andere Leute hier!" Sangos schnippischer Ton ließ Kikyo zusammenfahren, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. "Du gehörst wohl zu der nachtragenden Sorte, hm?" "Dito! Bei dir weiß man nie, woran man ist. Erst willst du Inu Yasha umbringen, dann liebst du ihn plötzlich wieder abgöttisch, kämpfst trotzdem gegen ihn. Mal sagst du Kagome, sie solle sich nicht in Gefahr bringen und im nächsten Moment versuchst du sie zu töten. Wer blickt da noch durch?" "Tja, ich entscheide mich halt gerne mal um." "Na super, dass nenn ich beständig! Meine Mama hat mir beigebracht, niemanden zu trauen, der tote Seelen in sich hat. Wer garantiert uns, dass du nicht bald wieder mal Bäumchen wechsle dich spielst?" Kikyo blieb den anderen diese Antwort schuldig. Der helle Lichtblitz traf sie und das Mädchen ging taumelnd zu Boden. Inu Yasha stürmte auf sie zu. "Kikyo! Was ist denn mit dir? Sag doch was!" Doch die starrte benommen stur gerade aus. Je klarer jedoch ihr Blick wurde, desto mehr Entsetzen war darin zu sehen. Sie flüsterte etwas, was jedoch noch nicht einmal Inu Yasha mit seinem guten Gehör wahrnehmen konnte. "Was?" "Ka... Ka... go...me..." Panisch blickte Inu Yasha sie an. "Was? Was ist mit ihr?" "Ein Teil unserer... ihrer Seele. Das war ein Teil ihrer Seele!" Inu Yasha hatte das Gefühl, m an hätte ihm mit einem riesigen Knüppel niedergeschlagen. Allmählich verstand er. Sie war in der letzten Zeit, seit Kikyo zu ihnen gekommen war, immer so introvertiert. Ausserdem war keine Spur von dem von ihr angedeutetem Splitter zu finden. Sie wollte die ganze Gruppe loswerden. Und sie waren blindlings darauf reingefallen. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, denen es auch langsam zu dämmern schien, stürzte er davon.

Kagome hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass sie aufstehen konnte. Besorgt blickte Kaede sie an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut! Freu dich viel mehr. Du hast deine Schwester wieder. So, wie du sie kanntest! Ich werde jetzt gehen." "Wie, du geht's jetzt? Du hast dich nicht von den anderen verabschiedet." "Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Inu Yasha ist sicher auf dem Weg hierher. Ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen." Sie nahm ihr Fahrrad. "Hab vielen, vielen Dank. Ich werde nie vergessen, was du für mich getan hast." Sie lächelte ihr zu und hoffte, dass es echt aussah. Doch Kaede sah die Verzweiflung dahinter. Kagome stieg mit wackeligen Beinen auf den Fahrradsitz und setze sich in Bewegung.

"Kagome. Kagome. Was hast du nur getan?" Keuchend erreichte Inu Yasha das Dorf und landete bei Kaedes Haus. Die stand davor und blickte zu Boden. "Wo ist sie?" Kaede blickte nicht auf. "Weg." "Was meinst du mit weg?" Sie ist fort. Gegangen. Zurück in ihre Welt." In diesem Moment landete die vergrößerte Chiara neben ihnen und auf ihr die anderen 4. "Kaede!" Kikyos stimme zitterte. "Was habt ihr getan?" "Sie hat mich gebeten, dir einen Teil ihrer Seele zukommen zu lassen. Es war ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch." Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Kikyo zitterte und niemand wußte, ob sie weinte. "Dieses dumme, dumme Mädchen." Inu Yasha hatte genug gehört. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Brunnen. "KAGOME!"

Kagome hörte entfernt den Schrei und erschrak. Sie war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er so schnell zurück sein würde. Sie ließ ihr Fahrrad in den Brunnen hinuntergleiten und setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand. Sie konnte hören, wie Tiere im Wald aufgescheucht wurden. ,Er kommt näher.' Sie seufzte. Was tun? Selbst, wenn sie jetzt verschwinden würde, ohne mit ihr zu sprechen, er könnte ihr folgen. Also wartete sie ab. Noch ehe er etwas sagte wußte sie, dass er angelangt war. "Kagome!" Sie drehte sich nicht um. Er ging auf sie zu. "Bitte bleib stehen." Er hielt inne. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und er erschrak. Ihr gesicht wirkte eingefallen und sie war so blaß, dass ihre Haut fast transparent erschien. "Was hast du nur getan?" "Ich habe versucht, dir und Kikyo einen lang ersehnten Traum zu erfüllen." Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch auch ihm konnte sie nichts vormachen. "Lächel nicht, wenn dir nach weinen ist!" "Wer sagt, dass mir nach weinen zu Mute ist? Ich bin hier fertig, den Rest schafft ihr allein. Nun ist es an der zeit, zurück zu kehren." "Ach, und da dachtest du ich schick mal kurz alle weg, verteile noch ein paar Stückchen Seele und verschwinde so mir nichts dir nichts." Die Schärfe seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ungerührt sah Kagome ihn an. "Ich hatte keine Lust auf große Abschiedsszenen, ok?" "Nein, nicht ok! Du hast hier Freunde. Menschen, denen du wichtig bist. Du kannst nicht einfach gehen!" "Siehst du doch. Inu Yasha, versteh mich doch. Das hier alles macht mich kaputt. Die Kämpfe, die ständige angst um euch... um dich... ich will das nicht mehr. Und ich kann es auch nicht mehr." Sie schüttelte wie zur Bestätigung den Kopf, so dass ihr ihre schwarzen Haare umher flogen. "Kagome... wir..." "NEIN! Ein "wir" gibt es nicht. Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten. Ihr alle seit etwas besonderes. Du ein Halbdämon, Miroku ein Mönch mit schwarzem Loch, Shippo ein Fuchsdämon, Kikyo eine Priesterin mit Heilkräften, Sango eine Dämonenjägerin und Chiara verwandelt sich in ein riesiges Wesen, dass fliegen bzw. in der Luft laufen kann.. Ich bin ein Mensch. Und als solcher habe ich in dieser Welt nichts verloren. Und du kannst dir endlich einen Traum erfüllen. Jetzt steht dir und Kikyo nichts mehr im Wege!" Kagome nahm die Kette mit den Splittern des Kristalls von ihrem Hals ab und legte sie auf den Rand. "Hier. Nimm sie dir. Ich muß mich beeilen, denn lange hält die Wirkung des Kristalls nicht an und ich kann ohne einen Splitter nicht zurück." Sie winkte ihm zu und drehte sich zum Absprung bereit wieder um. "Kagome... sag: liebst du mich?" Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie sie zusammen zuckte. "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Denn es würde nichts ändern. Du liebst jemand anderen und da habe ich keinen Platz mehr. Also kehre heim und verarbeite das ganze hier auf meine Weise." Sie sprang hinunter. "Kagome!" Mit einem Satz war Inu Yasha am Brunnen, doch es war keine Spur mehr von dem Mädchen zu sehen. Er trat mit voller wucht gegen den Brunnen, so dass die Hälfte davon einstürzte und den Boden größtenteils verdeckte. "Verdammt!" Er nahm die Splitter des Kristalls in die Hand und behielt ihn dort. Hinter ihm war ein Knirschen zu vernehmen. "Laßt mich allein!" "Sie ist also weg...?" Sango rang mit den Tränen. Sie war immer da... hatte sie in schweren Stunden getröstet und auf sie geachtet... und nun war sei weg. Auch Miroku mußte sich stark zusammenreißen. Immer war Kagome da gewesen, hatte ihn verteidigt und ihn bei Verletzungen versorgt. Und nun war sie ohne ein Abschiedswort gegangen. Shippo war völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Aufgeregt hüpfte er an dem eingebrochenem Teil des Brunnens rum und heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Chiara versuchte, ihn mit Nasenstupsern zu beruhigen, doch es schien alles nichts zu helfen. Kikyo sagte gar nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da, fassungslos, was geschehen war. Durch Kagomes "Spende" war es ihr nun vergönnt, richtig zu leben. Sie mußte keine toten Seelen mehr anhäufen, um die innerliche Leere zu füllen. Doch momentan konnte sich nicht behaupten, dass sie dies besonders erleichterte. Sie war immer schäbig zu Kagome gewesen und hatte dieses Geschenk, wenn man es so nennen wollte, nicht verdient. Und sie konnte nur erahnen, wie Inu Yasha sich fühlte. "Ja, sie ist weg. Und sie kommt nicht zurück. Die Splitter, die ihr ermöglichen, in unsere Welt zu kommen, hat sie hier gelassen und nun ist sie fort." Er blickte seinen Gefährten nicht an, was auch nicht nötig war. Jeder konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihm zu Mute war. Bedrückt verließen sie ihn, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Nur Kikyo blieb zurück. "Es tut mir leid." "Warum sollte es dir leid tun? Oder war es deine Entscheidung, dass sie einfach geht." "Lass deine blöden Witze. Natürlich nicht. Warum folgst du ihr nicht?" "Weil es ihre Entscheidung ist!" "Und was ist mit dir? Sie denkt, du liebst jemand anderes, doch sie irrt sich. Und du wirst es ewig bereuen." "Pah!" Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme. "Ich habe schon einmal eine Liebe verloren. Und lebe trotzdem noch." Kikyo fuhr ein Stich ins Herz, denn nun hatte er es zum 1. Mal gesagt. Er hatte seine Liebe verloren. Also war es mit seiner Liebe ihr gegenüber vorbei. Sie hatte es schon immer geahnt. Denn immer zog er Kagome ihr vor, beschütze und rettete sie. Doch ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung war in ihrem Herzen geblieben, auch wenn es kalt und tot war. Durch den Teil der Seele wurde ihr Körper wieder von selbst erwärmt, die Reinheit hatte eine ungeheure Kraft. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Aber dieses Mal ist die Ursache eine andere. Sie liebt dich doch auch. Würde sie sich sonst so verhalten? Wie dumm sie ist. Sie hätte die Chance, mit dir zusammen zu sein und nutzt sie nicht. Statt dessen will sie ihrer möglichen Rivalin helfen. Wie töricht..." "Tja, das ist eben Kagome. Doch sie hat recht. Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten und sie muß zurück zu den ihren." Er sah sich nun zu ihr um. "Lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

Kapitel 3: Unerwarteter Besuch

Es waren mittlerweile schon 2 Monate vergangen, seit Kagome die kriegerische Epoche verlassen hatte. Ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer wunderten sich über ihre plötzliche Genesung. Als letztes hatte ihr Großvater ihr mal wieder Arthritis angedichtet und von einem Tag auf den anderen waren ihre vielen Krankheiten genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie damals gekommen waren. Doch sie hatte sich stark verändert. Sie schien nicht mehr so unbekümmert zu sein wie früher, war oft in Gedanken versunken und hatte keinerlei Interesse an außerschulischen Aktivitäten. Ihrem eigentlich nettem Verehrer, um den sie die anderen Mädchen so glühend beneidet hatten, hatte sie einen freundlichen, aber bestimmten Korb gegeben. Es gab kaum eine Stunde, in der sie nicht an ihre Freunde aus der anderen Zeit dachte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es ihr nicht so schwer fallen würde, hier Fuß zu fassen. Sie versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich auf ihre Prüfungen zu konzentrieren. Während der zeit ihrer Ausflüge hatte sie so mache Arbeit verhauen und mußte nun zusehen, dass wieder raus zu holen. Die Lehrer schoben die damaligen schlechten Noten auf ihren Gesundheitszustand, denn ihre Leistungen hatten sich wieder stabilisiert. Nun stand die Endjahresprüfung an, die über Versetzung oder Wiederholung des Jahres entschied. Kagome büffelte Tag und Nacht, 2 Wochen lang und war am Morgen des großen Tages wie gerädert. Es klingelte zur Stunde und nun begann das 3 stündige Martyrium. Mathematikaufgaben über Parabelberechnung, eine kleine Interpretation und ein englischer Text zum Übersetzen waren in dieser Zeit zu bearbeiten. In der Pause, die für die Prüfungenschreibe entfiel, hörte sie eine ungewöhnliche Lautstärke vom Pausenhof her. Dies schrieb sie aber ihrer momentanen Überempfindlichkeit zu. Der Tumult schien jedoch immer weiter anzusteigen. Und gerade, als Kagome das Ergebnis ihrer Berechnung aufschreiben wollte, wurde die Tür ihres Klassenraumes ruckartig aufgezogen. Erstaunt blickte die Klasse auf, denn während der Prüfung waren sämtliche Unterbrechungen verboten. Kagome erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. In der Tür stand niemand anderes als ... Kikyo. "Wa... was... machst DU denn HIER?" Wie gebannt starrten die Klassenkameraden Kagomes von ihr zu der merkwürdig aussehenden Gestalt in der Tür und wieder zurück. "Kagome, du mußt mitkommen!" "Jetzt? Ich schreibe eine wichtige Prüfung!" Zornesröte stieg in Kikyos Gesicht auf. "Nun komm schon!" knirschte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Ich kann nicht. Und das weißt du." "Gar nichts weiß ich! Obwohl, warte. Etwas weiß ich dann noch. Seit du weggegangen bist, kämpft Inu Yasha nur noch mit halber Kraft. Er wurde immer unkonzentrierter und auch unvorsichtiger. Vergiß, was zwischen uns war. Wir haben alles versucht, aber es hilft nichts..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Panik stieg in Kagome auf. Sie vergaß die irritierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, ihren sprachlosen Lehrer, die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt alle für übergeschnappt hielten. "Was... was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich heiser. "Naraku. Sie haben gekämpft. Doch in seinem Zustand hatte Inu Yasha keine Chance. Er wurde schwer verletzt. Sango, Miroku und ich haben ihn mit viel Mühe vertreiben können. Doch seitdem hat Inu Yasha sich nicht mehr erholt. Sein Lebenswille erlischt immer mehr. Er hat hohes Fieber und redet im Wahn immer von dir. Du bist die einzigste, die nun noch etwas tun kann. Also komm!" Ohne zu zögern griff Kagome nach ihrer Tasche und stürmte zur Tür. Ihr Lehrer fand allmählich die Sprache wieder. "Wenn Sie nun gehen, dann fallen sie durch, Kagome!" Kagome drehte sich noch nicht mal um, als sie ging. "Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, bin ich bis an mein Lebensende unglücklich. Das ist viel schlimmer!." Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sofort war lautes Gerede aus ihrer Klasse zu hören. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Die beiden Mädchen eilten den Gang entlang zur Treppe. "Du meinst wohl wir. Sango und Chiara sind auch hier. Chiara hat dich erschnüffelt." Sie rannten die Treppe hinunter und traten ins Freie. Kagome spürte die Blicke aus dem von ihr verlassenem Klassenzimmer, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum. Mitten auf dem Hof stand Sango mit Chiara auf dem Arm. Die sprang ihr vom Arm und rannte auf Kagome zu. Kagome bückte sich und streichelte Chiara über den Rücken. "Ich freu mich auch." Sie lächelte. Sango kam ebenfalls näher und Kagome erwartete eine Standpauke, dafür dass sie einfach abgehauen war. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung fiel Sango ihr um den Hals. "Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen!" Kagome nickte nur. Sango löste sich und lächelte sie an. "Wollen wir?" Wie zur Antwort verwandelte sich die kleine Chiara in ein riesiges Tier und sie nahmen Platz auf ihr. "Zu mir nach Hause, Chiara!" Chiara erhob sich in die Luft. Die Schule rückte in weite ferne und Kagomes Gedanken kreisten wieder nur um ihn. "Kikyo, ich verstehe nicht... ich dachte, ihr beide wärt jetzt..." "Du solltest das Denken sein lassen, es bekommt dir nicht!" fauchte Kikyo ihr entgegen. "Er hat nur dich geliebt. Ich hatte längst keine Chance mehr bei ihm. So niedergeschlagen habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen..." Für den Rest der Reise zu Kagomes Haus sagte niemand mehr etwas. Sie landeten direkt vor der tür, die zum Brunnen hin führt. Chiara verwandelte sich wieder in ihr kleines Ich. "Hier!" Sango hielt Kagome ihre Hand hin. Automatisch streckte Kagome ihre Hand ebenfalls aus und schon hatte sie die Kristallsplitter in der Hand. Sie traten auf den Brunnen zu. Kikyo und Sango sprangen gefolgt von Chiara hinein und waren sogleich verschwunden. "Also los!" Kagome atmete tief durch und sprang ebenfalls. Sie durchquerte das Portal und Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Nie wieder wollte sie hier durch reisen. Und nun befand sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zu ihm, das Herz voller angst, ihn zu verlieren.

Kapitel 4: Des einen Freud...

Es stand wirklich schlimm um ihn. Seine Verletzungen waren tief und auf seiner Stirn perlten Schweißtropfen. Des öfteren bäumte er sich auf, doch er war nie richtig bei Bewusstsein. Nachdem alle anwesenden Kagome begrüßt hatten, darunter Kaede, Miroku und ein paar Dorfbewohner, verließen alle das Zimmer und ließen Kagome mit dem verwundeten allein. "Inu Yasha..." Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. "Es tut... mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, du wärst mit Kikyo glücklich. Ich hätte da nur gestört. Woher sollte ich wissen...?" Die Stimme versagte ihr. Sie wechselte das feuchte Tuch auf seiner Stirn und nahm seine Hand. "Bitte, stirb mir nicht weg. Ich hätte dir noch so viel zu sagen. Lass mich nicht allein!"

Nun war Kagome schon 3 Tage lang ununterbrochen bei Inu Yasha und versorgte ihn, doch an seinem Zustand hatte sich fast nichts geändert. Das Fieber war ein wenig gesunken und sein Schlaf war etwas ruhiger. Abwechselnd war immer einer ihrer Freunde mit im Zimmer, zu denen auch mittlerweile Kikyo zählte. Sie hatten viel geredet und angefangen, sich gegenseitig zu verstehen und auch zu akzeptieren. Kikyo hatte akzeptiert, dass der Platz in Inu Yashas Leben, den sie gerne eingenommen hätte, besetzt war. "Kagome, mach eine Pause. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen!" "Lass gut sein, es geht mir gut. Könntest du vielleicht frisches Wasser holen?" Kikyo nickte, schnappte sich den Eimer und kam 10 Minuten später wieder. Kagome fand sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlafend neben Inu Yasha vor, immer noch seine Hand umfassend.

Vogelgezwitscher drang durch einen grauen Schleier zu ihm durch. ,Ich lebe also..." stellte er enttäuscht fest. Die Geräusche wurden immer deutlicher und der Nebel, der seine Gedanken umgab, löste sich auf. Er versuchte festzustellen, in was für einem Zustand sich sein Körper befand. Alle Körperteile schienen dran zu sein. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt beim Kampf mit Naraku hatte er nur noch wie in Trance gehandelt und plötzlich war alles schwarz um ihn herum gewesen. Also Glieder fehlten ihm immerhin schon mal nicht. Denn wenn er schon feststellen mußte, noch am Leben zu sein, dann wollte er wenigstens nicht künftig als Invalide leben. Er versuchte, die Schäden festzustellen. Seine Magengegend schmerzte und er erinnerte sich, dort einen Schwertstich zu haben. Ansonsten schien seine Schulter ausgerenkt und sein rechtes Bein fühlte sich taub an. Dafür fühlte er an seiner rechten Hand eine ungeheure Wärme aufsteigen. Dieses Gefühl kannte er. Immer, wenn Kagome bei ihm war... er unterbrach den Gedanken, denn es war zu schmerzhaft. "Sie ist weg!" rief er sich in Erinnerung. Die Wärme jedoch, die er empfand, war geblieben. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch seine Lieder lagen bleischwer nieder. Er mühte sich ab, sie trotzdem aufzubekommen und nach und nach hob er sie soweit an, dass er durch einen kleinen Schlitz hindurch sehen konnte. Er wurde sofort von einem hellen Licht geblendet. Er vermutete mal, dass es Sonnenlicht war. Er ertrug die schmerzen nicht, die dieses Licht in ihm erschuf, und kniff sie wieder zusammen. Er probierte es ein weiteres Mal und war diesmal gegen das Licht gewappnet. Umrisse von einem Fenster wurden erkennbar und er erkannte, dass er sich in Kaedes Hütte befand. Er konnte durch das Fenster hindurch den strahlend blauen Himmel erkennen und die Sonne blinzelte ihm entgegen, als gäbe es nichts anderes als fröhliche, sonnige Tage. Inu Yasha fühlte, dass etwas schweres auf seinem Kopf lag und streckte seine Hand zu seiner Stirn aus. Er fühlte etwas triefend nasses und schlußfolgerte, dass er wohl Fieber gehabt haben mußte. Er hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, sondern tief und fest geschlafen und sich erhofft, niemals wieder die Augen aufzuschlagen. Immer wieder hatte er dabei Kagomes Stimme gehört, wie sie ihm versprach, nicht mehr wegzugehen. Doch er mußte sich mit der Realität abfinden, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Was heißt verlassen...? sie waren ja nie wirklich zusammen gewesen. Inu Yasha konnte sich nie dazu durchringen, ihr zu sagen, was er über sie dachte und war sich außerdem nicht darüber im Klaren, was er für Kikyo empfand. Doch bei Kagomes Abreise war es ihm schlagartig klar geworden. Also stimmte die Weisheit doch: man merkt immer erst, was man hatte, wenn es weg war. Nun war es unabänderlich. Sie konnte nicht freiwillig zurückkommen und er würde sie nicht holen. Sie wieder dieser Gefahr auszusetzen wäre egoistisch... nur merkte er, wie sich etwas an seiner rechten Hand regte. Ein leichter Druck wurde darauf ausgeübt und er stellte fest, dass seine Hand von einer anderen umfaßt wurde. Er wendete seinen Kopf und... traute seinen eigenen Augen nicht. Dort lag sie, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich neben ihm niedergelegt und ihr Gesicht wirkte blaß. Auf der Stirn waren Kummerfalten zu erkennen und sie umklammerte fest seine Hand. "Bitte... stirb mir nicht weg..." Eine Träne kullerte aus ihren geschlossenen Augen und bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange. "Ka... Ka... go...me..." Er stotterte und war fassungslos, sie neben sich vorzufinden. Es mußte Träumen. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Sie war gegangen und hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen wolle... doch dieses Gefühl... die Wärme ihrer Hand... Er erwiderte den Druck ihres Griffes, doch sie reagierte nicht. So wie sie aussah, hatte sie nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen in der letzten Zeit. Mühsam versuchte er, sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Nach mehreren Versuchen und krampfartigen Schmerzen gelang es ihm letztlich doch, sich auf die Seite zu hieven und streckte dann seinen Arm in ihre Richtung aus. Nach einigen Bemühungen gelang es ihm, mit den Fingerspitzen über die Konturen ihres Gesichts zu streichen. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich unter der Berührung, die Sorgenfalten verschwanden von ihrer Stirn und ihre Lieder begannen zu flattern. Ihre Augen öffneten sich allmählich und nachdem auch sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie erkannte die Hand, die die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nachzeichneten und sprang förmlich von ihrem Platz neben ihm auf. Schweigend sahen sie sich in die Augen und es entstand eine Art Elektrizität zwischen ihnen. "Inu Yasha..." "Kagome..." Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte sie nach vorne, fiel auf die Knie und schlang ihre Arme und den Hals des Halbdämons, der sich mittlerweile halb aufgerichtet hatte. Ihr Körper bebte und er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde weinen. "Ich... ich dachte, du würdest sterben!" Tatsächlich, sie schluchzte. Er versuchte, ihr beruhigend den Rücken zu tätscheln, doch sie schien sich nicht zu beruhigen. Er gab es auf und erwiderte ihre Umarmung, so fest, dass Kagome das Gefühl bekam, er wolle sie nicht mehr loslassen. "Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!" Er schob sie ein Stück von sich, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Noch immer waren sie von Tränen verschwommen, doch allmählich klarten sie wieder auf. "Tja, das dachte ich auch..." "Was tust du hier?" Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein verletzter Ausdruck. "Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich freue mich. Ich freue mich sehr. Aber du hast gesagt, du würdest nicht wiederkommen." "Kikyo, Sango und Chiara haben mich aus meiner Versetzungsprüfung rausgeholt und hergebracht. Sie meinten, es ginge dir nicht gut... Nun bin ich schon seit 4 Tagen hier und du hast dich kaum gerührt, im Fieberwahn gesprochen." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Hast du immer noch Fieber?" Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Stirn. "Scheint weg zu sein. Prima!" Inu Yasha sah sie fassungslos an. Es erschien ihm so unwirklich, sie nach so langer Zeit wieder hier zu haben. Doch er war so froh, dass er das Gefühl hatte, noch nie so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Kagome wurde wieder Ernst. "Inu Yasha... es gibt da etwas, was ich endlich mit dir klären muß." Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. "Nur zu." Sein Herz pochte, denn er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. "Kikyo... sie sagte... also sie meinte... wobei das natürlich keine Garantie ist... ach vergiß es, ich bin auch zu dumm..." Ihre hoffnungsvoll aufgerichteten Schultern fielen in sich zusammen und sie starrte verschämt zu Boden. Ihr gegenüber jedoch faßte sich ein Herz. "Ja, es stimmt." Überrascht blickte sie auf und sah in seine goldenen Augen. "Sie hat recht. Ich liebe dich." "Inu Yasha, ich..." Sie wurde durch Inu Yashas plötzlichen Griff unterbrochen, der sie zu sich heran zog. Und ohne zu zögern drückte er ihr seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sofort erwiderte sie seinen Kuß und beide schienen um sich herum die Welt zu vergessen. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sich die Tür des Zimmers leise schloß und eine Person das Haus verließ. Keiner der beiden konnte einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen, doch sie schienen sich beide einig zu sein, so schnell nicht mehr voneinander zu weichen. Nach einer endlosen Zeit, die beiden jedoch nur wie Sekunden vorkam, lösten sich ihre Gesichter voneinander. Kagomes Wangen waren von einem leichten rosa überzogen und sie lächelte ihn schüchtern zu. Inu Yasha lächelte ihr ebenfalls zu und zog sie mit seinem gesunden, rechten Arm zu sich.

Kikyo hatte das Szenario bis zu dem Kuß mitverfolgt und hatte dann leise das Haus verlassen. Mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr gegen Kagome und wünschte Inu Yasha alles Glück der Erde, doch es schmerzte sie innerlich. Nun hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass Inu Yasha dieses Mädchen liebte und sie nicht mehr die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war. Nun war sie allein. Nur Pärchen. Inu Yasha und Kagome... Und sogar zwischen Sango und Miroku schien allmählich so etwas wie Liebe zu entstehen. Sie benahmen sich sehr eigenartig in Gesellschaft des anderen, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen zugab. "Und was bleibt mir noch?" Nichts in diesem Dorf hielt sie. Den Bezug zu ihrer eigentlich jüngeren Schwester hatte sie verloren. Sie trennte zu viel. Durch ihre Begegnung mit dem Tod hatte sie sich verändert und dieses Wissen bildete eine Kluft zwischen ihr und Kaede. Kikyo seufzte laut und vernehmlich. Sie wollte nicht bei der Gruppe bleiben. Die ganze Zeit ihre große Liebe vor Augen zu haben... mit einer anderen im Arm. Sie fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie Kagome nicht geholt hätten. Wäre Inu Yasha gestorben? Oder wäre er trotz allem genesen und hätte sich dann erneut in sie, Kikyo, verliebt und Kagome vergessen? Das letztere hielt Kikyo mehr als unwahrscheinlich und sie wußte innerlich, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Doch den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren konnte auch diese Gewißheit nicht lindern. Sie traf für sich eine Entscheidung.


End file.
